


It's All My Fault

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blame shifting, Blood and Gore, Depression, Gen, Gore, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Monster Dust (Undertale), Murder, Owie, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadness, Self-Harm, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, i feel depression, i hurt, i made this au, i'M SAD, leave me alone, sorrowtale i guess???, sorry but this one is a short doozy, take care of yourself ! you are important!, take care of yourself!, tw, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “ I’m sorry…. ““ No, you’re not. “
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Kudos: 16





	It's All My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> :'(
> 
> ( TW; Blood, Self-harm, Death, Suicide. )

They felt powerless. Useless, even.

They left everything behind, their friends, their family, the only people who cared about them.

Crouched on their knees weeping, like the crybaby they are, head in their hands, tears streaming down their face.

_They were holding a dusty knife, the red scarf in front of them covered in the dusty substance, whipping in the wind._

(  Reset.  _resetresetresetresetresetresetpleasepleasepleasepleasehelphelphelp-_ )

_“ I’m sorry…. “_

They. kept. Shifting. The. blame.

Chara. The sweet little kid they once were was no more. They used to love flowers, chocolate, and pie. 

Now they like dust, murder, and scaring you shitless.

_“ No, you’re not. “_

( They were the first one blamed. )

Frisk was the one who wanted to experiment.

Frisk was the one who wanted to murder.

Frisk was the one who reset in the first place.

Frisk should be blamed.

Frisk should blame their guilty conscience.

Themself. 

( They shifted the blame again. )

Flow- Asriel. A sweet kid, he just wanted to help. He loved playing in the yellow petals of the buttercups around him.

_“ Big kids don’t cry. “_

( The flowers that ultimately killed his sibling. )

( _Not his fault nothisfaultnothisfaulthisfault-_ ) 

Frisk had no-one to blame but themself. 

They did this.

_They did this._

( _Killed them, killed them, they_ **_killed them! Killed him!--_ ** )

Frisk had no-one to talk to now.

No Chara.

No Flowey.

No Sans _._

No Toriel. _( Mom )_

No Asgore. _( Dad )_

No Undyne. _( Sister )_

No Azzy. _( Best friend )_

_No No-one._

They _deserved_ this.

They lifted their arm with the knife up and pulled it up to their neck.

_Slice._

_“ But I’m not a kid. “_

The blood dripped down their chest, like liquid ruby. 

They stared into the dark blacky abyss with a few final words.

_“ I’m a dirty brother killer. “_

_( “ Sorry Azzy. I'm going to go now…. Bye... my...best...friend... “_

_They closed their innocent red ruby eyes for the last time._

_“ Chara? “_

_No sign of life. their chest wasn't moving, their body was limp, he wanted his best friend to just **wake up-** _

_“ Chara!? Wake up! This isn’t funny! “_

_Still nothing. They layed there, stiff as a board, pale as Asriel's white fur._

_“ Chara…… “ He whimpered out, before breaking down sobbing, apologizing over and over._

_The kind, young boy wept with regret, sorrow, and mourning._

_Their red soul cast a blood-red glow. )_

They smiled softly and fell on the ground into a heap.

_Just like you._

**Author's Note:**

> :""(


End file.
